


Morning Wood

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, morning blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Nozomi has always wanted to suck Maki off in the morning. It's exactly the kind of bucket list item you'd expect from her.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

> So you may be wondering, "Byron, what happened to the two fics every week thing?" Well, I got the 'rona. I'm all better now, but I wasn't writing much while stuck at home, funny enough. I'm back in action, though, so let's get things back to normal!

Nozomi liked to wake up with the rising sun. She left the blinds partially open in the bedroom so the rays of sunlight would warm her up and get her out of bed. It was nice not having to turn on an alarm when the natural rhythms of the universe would rouse her. The sun was shining extra nice that morning, and she felt completely rested as she sat up in bed. She stretched her arms high over her head, yawning freely. The movements made her large breasts, unencumbered by any sort of support, bounce a bit in her purple tank top.

She reached over to her nightstand, grabbing last night's glass of water and drinking the remains in one gulp. It wasn't cold anymore, but it was nice to have some liquid going down her throat in the morning. Placing the glass back down, she ran a hand through her hair, moving her fingers around to locate any tangles. She had eventually stopped letting her hair grow at university, but she still kept it long. If she was standing up, the tips rested just above her ass. She had always slept without her signature twintails, but she let her hair flow freely in general once she graduated on the suggestion of her loving partner.

Speaking of her loving partner... She looked down at her left hand, smiling at the ring on her finger. The diamond shined in the sun, making her have to look away if she angled it in a specific way. She softly laughed to herself, remembering how she had offhandedly mentioned that she didn't need a big, fancy ring if she was ever proposed to. So of course her stubborn partner had gotten her the expensive rock resting on her finger. She should have expected that.

That partner, of course, was lying next to her in bed. Unlike herself, Maki was not a morning person. She was used to getting up early, but that didn't mean she liked it. If there wasn't an intervention at some point, she'd probably end up addicted to her coffee. At that moment, though, she was sleeping peacefully. After acquiescing to Nozomi's desire to keep the blinds partially open, she had taken to wearing a red eye mask to filter out the light. It went well with her hair, which she had _also_ allowed to grow during university. It gave Nozomi's a run for its money, though she often kept it in a ponytail. Sometimes it was like looking at a red, more annoyed Eli.

She moved a bit in her sleep, kicking the covers down to her feet. Nozomi laughed at that, thinking about how cute her fiance was when she slept. She looked so much more peaceful than she was when awake, even when trying to boot the covers across the room. Nozomi's eyes drifted downwards, the cute thoughts in her mind immediately grinding to a halt. Her eyes had found something they really liked, and they were going to linger for a while.

Unlike Nozomi's casual 'tank top and panties' nightwear, Maki wore her pajamas to bed. She had upgraded from her high school PJs to a scarlet red number, though they were still replete with stars. They were ridiculously soft too, made of one of those rich fabrics that Nozomi always mixed up. Cashmere, mink, velveteen rabbit, something like that. It was something that was tenting those pajama bottoms that caught Nozomi's eye, though.

Every time Nozomi mentioned Maki's cock, she would get embarrassed. They were engaged and she still had that high schooler mindset about sex. At least it didn't preclude them from _having_ sex. Maki wasn't celibate, and she had quite the freaky streak in bed. She was just embarrassed and awkward about it when they weren't tearing each other's clothes off. That included her morning wood.

Anytime Nozomi had teased Maki about her morning wood, she would scowl and try to cover herself up. This was despite the hundreds of times they had seen each other naked in the years they had known each other. Maki had some very weird quirks when it came to sexual intimacy, or really intimacy in general, but Nozomi loved her anyway. She was prepared to pledge to love Maki through thick and thin, and that included her thick cock and thin temper. That was a vow she probably wouldn't say in front of Maki's parents.

Tragically, she'd never gotten a chance to indulge in Maki's morning wood before. Whenever she woke up that stiff, she either had to get ready for classes or work, or she was so utterly exhausted that she couldn't function, sexually or otherwise. Today, though, Maki had the day off and nowhere to go. Nozomi's libido was rising with the sun, and she wanted to wrap her lips around her fiance's thick meat. 

She moved down to the edge of the bed, careful not to wake her sleeping beauty up yet. As gently as she could, she lifted the covers off of Maki's feet and put them on the floor. For a few seconds, she watched Maki sleeping, admiring how beautiful she looked in the throes of slumber. Then she scooted her thick butt over to Maki's hip. She wiggled her fingers, stretching them out, then grabbed onto Maki's pajama pants and started tugging them down.

"Hrrmm?" Maki mumbled out, being pulled from her slumber by the feeling of her pajamas being yanked over her erection. She pulled her eye mask off and dropped it on the floor, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Things were still coming into vision when she laid her arms down, but it was pretty easy to see Nozomi hovering over her crotch, ogling her fully-erect cock that was sticking out of her byzantium panties.

"Good morning, my princess," Nozomi greeted in a sing-song voice, her Kansai account on full obnoxious display. It was obvious what was going on, but Maki was barely awake: her regular thought processes were weighed down by the desire to sleep more. It wasn't until she felt Nozomi's fingers massaging her tip that she got it in her head _exactly_ what was happening.

"Nozomi, it's.." She looked at her phone, grumbling when she saw the time. "... seven o'clock. Nobody should be up this early." Normally she would flop back down and go back to sleep, but it was hard to do that when she was getting her cock played with. She winced a bit when she throbbed, having reached the stage of erection where it was so hard it hurt. There was no way she was going to be able to fall back asleep with that thing bothering her.

"Ah, but I think one part of you is up bright and early." She giggled at her own joke, stroking Maki's cock down to the waistline of her panties. Maki huffed softly, her eyes half-open, but she was clearly interested. In the quiet of their room, she could hear Maki's breathing, and it wasn't the kind of breathing an exhausted lady would make. "It's going to take a bit for this beast to go down, Maki baby. Let your fiance take care of you, hmm? You'll get to sleep some more, and it'll feel even better after I'm done with you."

"Well..." Maki sighed, knowing that it was a losing battle. She didn't have a large track record of saying no to Nozomi, and that erection was _really_ impeding her ability to comfortably sleep. "Alright, fine. I know you want to anyway." She blushed slightly, wondering just _how_ often Nozomi had thought about giving her an early morning blowjob. The thoughts certainly didn't do anything to make her less hard.

"You have no idea." Grinning from ear to ear, Nozomi pulled Maki's panties down just below her balls and got to work. She got onto her stomach, her legs hanging off the bed as she gave Maki's cock the full stroking it deserved. While doing that, she took Maki's tip in her mouth and started suckling on it. She swirled her tongue around the head, breathing warmly on the sensitive skin. Maki's breathing kept getting louder, and she sounded much more awake now.

She began taking more of Maki in, inch by throbbing inch. Her hand settled around the base, squeezing it and making Maki whimper, though that morphed into quiet moans as she sucked her off. She knew Maki was barely awake, but knowing that she got to finally take care of her fiance as soon as she woke up was an intoxicating fantasy come to life. It was getting her wet.

"Nozomi..." Maki's breathy voice caught her attention, and she turned to see Maki motioning to her. However, her eyes were much lower than her face, and she grinned around her fiance's cock. It was obvious what Maki wanted, and she wouldn't be a good partner if she didn't give her _exactly_ what she wanted. So she put her legs back on the bed, shifting around so that she could still suck on Maki's dick while also having her ass right where Maki could grab it, which she wasted no time doing.

She whimpered as Maki roughly squeezed her panty-clad butt, the vibrations traveling down Maki's shaft. Her butt had always been big, but the so-called 'Freshman Fifteen' was a bit on the light side for her. She dealt with a surprising amount of anxiety being separated from most of her high school friends, and she found herself eating to fill that hole. It got to a point where she couldn't even look at herself in the mirror, and she wouldn't send Maki any selfies for fear of her judgement. 

Of course, that fear turned out to be unfounded. Maki's love didn't waver at all despite the weight she had gained, but she continued to struggle until the day Maki proposed to her. That made her get her ass in gear, wanting to look fabulous in her wedding dress and to make Maki proud. She was serious enough to enlist Umi's help in creating a workout program, which routinely kicked her ass senseless. While she wasn't at the exact point she wanted to be, she felt much better about herself. Plus, Maki certainly didn't seem to mind having a bit more to grab at.

She loved how grabby Maki got when it came to her body. Her chub didn't bother her: it actually seemed to encourage her. She dug her fingers into the pliable flesh of her oversized rear, moaning freely now that she had given herself up to hers and Nozomi's mutual desires. Nozomi shook her ass against Maki's hand, happily moaning along her shaft as she sucked on it. She made sure to slather it with her tongue, tracing a couple of throbbing veins with it.

For three whole seconds, she deepthroated Maki just to do a bit of showing off. The more intense deepthroating would come - heh - later, once she got her tongue on something else. As she pulled off of Maki's cock and dragged her tongue down her shaft, she giggled to herself at the memory of Maki's complete indignation at being asked if she washed her balls. It was a pertinent question, particularly with what she liked to do with them.

"Fuuuck..." Maki's entire body temporarily tensed up when Nozomi took her balls in her mouth. She grinned as much as she could beneath Maki's cock, letting her balls slip out of her mouth before she started to suck on each one. Both of them got the same loving attention, making Maki buck her hips constantly. She inhaled Maki's morning musk, sighing contently before she slathered her entire sac with saliva. Only after giving it a loving little kiss did she return to the main event.

She could tell that Maki was getting close by the way her grip was tightening on her ass. By that point, she had dispensed with the random spankings and was just focused on gripping that humongous ass as tight as she could. She loved it when she was pulling Maki closer and closer to an orgasm: those were the moments when she was the most honest in bed. All her moans and excited whimpers said everything Nozomi needed to know.

She dragged her tongue along Maki's shaft one more time, from the base of her balls up to her tip. Then she latched onto her tip and suckled on it, casting her eyes up and giving Maki a seductive, demure stare. That was enough to send Maki over the edge, making her grab onto Nozomi's ass with one hand and her hair with the other as she blew her load down Nozomi's throat.

Nozomi tightened her lips on Maki's tip, swallowing every last drop. She prided herself on never letting anything get stained when she was sucking on Maki. Well, unless Maki was into it, which she sometimes was. While swallowing it down, she gently massaged Maki's balls, making sure she got every drop of cum down her throat. She couldn't stop until they were emptied.

Her eyes were full of mirth as she made a show of swallowing everything down, sitting up and sticking out her tongue to show that it was clean. For her part, Maki was too tired to do anything but roll her eyes. She was already lying down, so she just let her eyes slip shut, allowing Nozomi to lay back down and cuddle up with her beautiful lover.

"That's another item checked off my bucket list," Nozomi laughed, smooching Maki on the cheek. She wasn't allowed to kiss her lips after a blowjob until she had washed out her mouth, so she satisfied herself with kissing Maki's face instead. Maki just grunted, but she could tell she had enjoyed it. It was head good enough to put her right back to sleep, and that was alright with Nozomi. She was just glad she'd gotten to help her out with her 'problem', as it were. "I love you, Maki."

"I love you too, Nozomi." She smiled faintly, rolling onto her side and cuddling up close to Nozomi. Nozomi lifted up her top so that Maki had unfettered access to her breasts, which surely would have gotten an eyeroll if Maki wasn't already pressing her face into them for a comfortable snooze. She'd likely lay there and sleep for a few more hours, but Nozomi was okay with lying there and letting it happen. Honestly, she'd probably fall back asleep too. At least she had the taste of her fiance on her mouth as the two of them drifted back to sleep.


End file.
